Paper Mario: Paper Caper
Paper Mario: Paper Caper '''is a new Paper Mario game exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Unlike the recent titles, it goes back to the classic Partner style seen in Paper Mario N64 and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Plot Opening: The Destruction of the Paper Heart It begins when Mario and Princess Peach get an invite to Heartica Island,for the annual Heart Festival. Prologue: The Quest Begins The Heart Guardian, Heart-thor, explains the problem to Mario '''Peach Interlude: Peach is taken to her cell in Bowser's Castle. She is sad that Bowser has destroyed the Paper Heart, and that the world will perish. But then, a strange voice calls her. She finds that Kersti followed her from the scene of destruction, and Peach is happy to hear that Mario is saved, thanks to her. Kersti helps Peach by creating a cardboard cutout of her, with power from the Sticker Star, to fool anyone that comes into her cell. They soon discover a secret passage in the cell, and they enter it. They find it leads to a vent that goes through all bits of the castle. Peach gets the idea to hunt for information in Bowser's castle for where the amulets are hidden. They hear voices at one end, and find it leads behind the throne room. From the vent, They overhear Bowser & Kamek talking about the Goomba Castle, where the Red Mushroom amulet is. When they get back to the cell, Peach asks find Kersti to tell Mario that she's alright, and where to find the first amulet. Back to Mario: Meanwhile, back on Heartica Island Chapter 1: Storming The Goomba Castle ''Storyline Text: '''And so Mario and Booktoad, with the help of their new friends Koopelle and Chomper, defeated the Mega Goomba King, and recovered the Red Power Heart. That's one Power Heart down, but there are still 6 left to find. The fate of Heartica Island, and possibly, Princess Peach, lies in the hands of Mario... and his new friends. Mario's adventure has only just begun.' Peach Interlude: In Bowser's Castle, Peach is worried about Mario, but Kersti shows up, and tells her that Mario found the Red Mushroom amulet, the first one needed to restore the Paper Heart. At that moment, Bowser shows up, upon hearing the first amulet was recovered, forcing Kersti to hide. He suspects Peach knew that the Goomba King failed. Peach refuses to discuss anything more about the other amulets' locations, so Bowser gives her a gift, a Black Gem, which Peach puts in her pocket. Peach is confused, but she thanks Bowser for such a nice present. When Bowser leaves, Peach and Kersti use the secret passage and enter the main area of the castle. Soon, they find a way into the armory room. Once there, they find a good hiding place, and overhear some Koopatrols talking about the location of the Sandy Yellow Amulet, hidden in the hidden temple of Drybake Desert, and about a key hidden in an oasis. Peach & Kersti escape, and get back to the cell without them noticing, and Peach tells Kersti to tell Mario what she found out. When Kersti leaves, Peach heads to the window, wondering how Mario is doing. Chapter 2: The Secret of Drybake Oasis Storyline Text: Mario and the gang, with the help of Flavio, the rogue Fly Guy, solved the secret of Drybake Oasis, found the hidden temple, defeated the Tower Power Pokey, and recovered the Sandy Yellow amulet. With one third of the amulets recovered, Mario sets off to his next objective. Will the Paper Heart be restored? Will Kamek make good on his promise of defeating our hero? And what of Princess Peach? The answers will be revealed soon... Peach Interlude: Peach is glad to hear from Kersti that the Sandy Yellow amulet was recovered. Using the secret passage and cutout again, she sneaks through the vents of the castle, and soon discover voices from a vent leading to Kamek's library. They see and overhear Bowser & Kamek talking about the Sunny Tropics, where the Tropic Indigo Amulet is found. Once they leave, Peach enters the library, and she and Kersti soon find the book, and they learn about a secret fight club in the island village. Peach asks Kersti to give Mario the information, and Kersti agrees, and leaves to tell Mario. Peach quickly puts the book back, and gets back to the cell. Kamek, however, had been listening on the Peach's conversation... Chapter 3: The Sunny Tropic Tussle Club Storyline Text: Gooper Blooper was running the fighting club in Sunny Tropics and using the Tropic Indigo Amulet to make himself powerful. But Mario and the gang, with the help of former gladiator Tidus's nephew, Inker, defeated him, and recovered the Tropic Indigo amulet. Mario now has 3 amulets, so he is well on his way to recovering all of them and saving the world, but the foes grow ever stronger, and the paths more perilous. Where will the adventure lead them next? Peach Interlude: This interlude is only a question answering sequence as opposed to the others. At Bowser's Castle, Peach hears from Kersti that the Tropic Indigo amulet was recovered. They plan to use the secret passage again to look for more news to help Mario, but before they can, Bowser enters the cell, forcing Kersti to hide. He tells her that Kamek has found out that Mario will be heading to the Frozen Valley, to search for the Frosty Blue Amulet, and he asks Peach to tell him what he should put out to stop Mario. After Peach tells him his instructions, he thanks her, and leaves. As soon as he's gone, Kersti pops out, worried that the princess might be joining Bowser's side, but Peach tells her she'll be fine, and that she's staying the good girl she is, and tells Kersti to tell Mario about Frozen Valley. As soon as Kersti leaves, Peach hopes Mario will be alright. Chapter 4: Icy Escapades in Frozen Valley Storyline Text: It wasn't easy, but Mario and the gang, with the help of Rosalina and Lumos, a light up Luma, defeated the Blizzard Twins, and recovered the White Power Heart. With 4 amulets recovered, Mario's adventure is more than halfway done! Now there are only 3 amulets to go! But the world is rapidly beginning to fade, so Mario will have to hurry. Off to the next amulet's location... wherever it is...' '' Peach Interlude: Kersti tells Peach that Mario got the Frosty White amulet. Peach is very happy, and waits for news on the next amulet. Bowser Jr comes in to tell Peach that the next amulet, the Spooky Purple amulet, has been located; it's in a mansion, hidden in a dark forest just a short distance from Goomba Castle. But his dad's army needs some information on the remaining amulets, so he asks Peach to help him by taking part in a quiz show in the castle, but doesn't say where it is. When Peach finds the hidden room, she plays the 'Snifit or Whifit' quiz show to get the information needed. After the quiz, Kersti sneaks out to tell Mario where to go next. For participating, Bowser Jr thanks her, gives her a Disguise Wand, and has the guards take her back to her cell. Chapter 5: A Night at Magic Motel Storyline Text: '''Magic Motel was full of tricks, traps, and surprises, and, most importantly, Boos. With the help of The Great Boozini, Mario defeated King Boo, and the Spooky Purple amulet was recovered safely. Now Mario has the Spooky Violet amulet, he is one step closer to restoring the Paper Heart, and saving the world from destruction. But Bowser's goons are getting tougher by the minute, so getting the last 2 amulets will not be easy... Peach Interlude: Peach is overjoyed to discover from Kersti that the Spooky Purple Amulet was recovered. But Bowser comes in, and orders Peach to keep the noise down, for he's gonna have an important meeting in his throne room. This gives Peach an opportunity to sneak into the secret passage, use the Disguise Wand to disguise herself as a Koopatrol, and enter the meeting. In the throne room, she hears Bowser talking to his troops about the Forest Green Amulet's location being revealed to be in Toxic Wood, and that he's going to ambush Mario himself when he arrives to get it, and also discovers that Kamek is planning a last ditch effort plan to stop Mario when he comes to save the princess. Peach escapes the room, and races back to the cell as soon as the disguise wears off, and informs Kersti about the Toxic Wood. Kersti quickly leaves to let Mario know the next amulet's location. Chapter 6: Trapped in the Toxic Ambush Camp Storyline Text: What seemed like an easy stop to find the Forest Green Amulet led to Mario and company getting trapped in Bowser's ambush camp in Toxic Wood. But Mario & the gang managed to trounce Petey Piranha, the guard of the camp, and recover the Forest Green Amulet. Now there's only one amulet left, and that one amulet is the one that will make the difference between success, and failure. Can Mario find the last amulet? Peach Interlude: Upon hearing that Mario escaped Bowser's ambush camp and recovered the Forest Green amulet, Peach uses the passage again to sneak through the castle, and enters a strange laboratory, but a Magikoopa sees her, and promises not to tell Bowser about her escape if she helps him create a potion for Kamek's secret operation. Kersti is reluctant about this, but Peach tells her not to worry, and, after following the instructions he provides for her in his Potion Lab, Peach gives him the complete potion, and the Magikoopa is grateful, and he tells her about Rock Rock Mountain, where the last amulet, the Orange Rock amulet, is hidden. Peach tells Kersti to go give Mario the information about Rock Rock Mountain. But before Peach can question him about Kamek's plan, the Magikoopa quickly magics her back to her cell. Chapter 7: Race to Rock Rock Mountain Storyline Text: It was a high speed battle to the top of Rock Rock Mountain. Mario & the gang fought their way through Bowser's defences, dethroned King Digger, and recovered the final missing Amulet - the Orange Rock amulet. Now Mario has all the amulets, he can remake the Paper Heart, and the world will be saved. And hopefully, Princess Peach will be saved too. But as long as Bowser's around, the kingdom is still under threat. Can Mario defeat him, or will the adventure be all for nothing? Only time will tell... Peach Interlude: Peach is very excited to hear from Kersti that the final amulet was found. She knows that as soon as the Paper Heart is reborn, things will finally go back to normal. Using the cutout and passage again, Peach decides to have a nap in the vent while they wait for Mario. Soon, she & Kersti start talking about the adventures they've had. They are so happy to have the Paper Heart back, they forget that Bowser has come into the cell, and discovered the cutout. When they return to the cell, they end up trapped by Bowser, who revealed the Black Gem he gave Peach earlier was actually a disguised communication device, which allowed him to hear all of Peach's information, and that he planned to have Peach set up for Mario when he comes to his castle. Peach is taken away to Bowser's throne room, but Kersti manages to escape, and sets off to tell Mario. Chapter 8: The Final Showdown Worlds Gameplay Tattle Log For details, see Paper Mario: Paper Caper bestiary/Tattle Log Star Power Attacks For every time you find a Power Heart, your Star Power will increase by 1, and you will unlock a new Star Power attack. Some of them are reused from the older Paper Mario games Super Paper Mario, and some of them use Things from Sticker Star & Color Splash. List of Attacks: * Cure: Same as Refresh from Paper Mario. You have it at the beginning to the game. * Star Focus: same as in Paper Mario. from the remains of the Paper Heart * Scissor Strike: The Scissors Thing attack from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. after getting the Red Mushroom Amulet * *Power Up *Frosty Chill: * Clock Shock: A pocket watch appears and freezes time for all enemies, like in Sticker Star. after getting the Spooky Purple Amulet * Evergreen Heal: Heals Mario & his partner by 30 HP. after getting the Forest Green Amulet * Earth Tremor: Same as in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. after getting the Orange Rock amulet * Supernova: Same as in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. from the restored Paper Heart Partners Partners return in this game since Paper Mario N64 & Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. How the Partners join Mario's party: Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:RPG Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games